


Con i pensieri sporchi ma innocenti (amori grandissimi e mai un altare)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [20]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Giuliano de' Medici deserved better so I'm setting the scores right, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Vento freddo che taglia la facciaPer me che sono nato tra i mostri del bivioCondizionato dalle ombre gettate sui passi che ho fattoPer un sogno enorme, enorme chiuso dentro a una scatola che non ha formeIn cui nessuno perde e tutti vincono, e Giuliano affronta il suo ultimo rimpianto.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Marlena portami a casa [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Con i pensieri sporchi ma innocenti (amori grandissimi e mai un altare)

**Author's Note:**

> Shot ambientata nel settembre 2021.  
> Titolo tratto da [Per Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPUCAm7elCY) di Fabrizio Moro aka il cantante più Giuliano de' Medici di sempre.

Giuliano scoppia quando tutto sembra a posto, quando ormai c’è già stata la telefonata di Francesco ad avvisare che _“Senti, si è liberato l’appartamento appena sotto il mio. Al piano c’è solo una vecchia coppia sposata, sono persone a posto che si fanno i fatti loro_ _. Non ti darebbero fastidio,”_ e Giuliano ha fatto le valigie e messo una firma su un assegno che ha fatto impallidire i precedenti proprietari, perché ormai vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di sua madre e Clarice si è fatto pericoloso, e persino Lorenzo ha capito che le cose non potevano andare avanti così: c’è un limite al numero di volte in cui loro tre possono andare a nascondersi nelle case di campagna, a tutti gli istanti in cui Giuliano vorrebbe solo scostare i ricci troppo lunghi dalla fronte di Lorenzo e mordergli le labbra e invece no, invece si deve tenere perché _non si può, non si deve sapere_.

È stato ugualmente uno shock per Lorenzo e per Lucrezia, che si aspettavano che Giuliano sarebbe sempre rimasto là, a occupare la sua camera, a sgomitare per il suo spazio nella vita di tutti loro. Invece una mattina lui li ha avvisati che aveva comprato casa e se ne sarebbe andato. Il giorno stesso. E Lorenzo lo sapeva che stava per succedere, perché a Francesco era venuto il dubbio che Giuliano avrebbe trovato divertente giocare un tiro simile a suo fratello, e dunque Francesco lo aveva allertato per risparmiargli un infarto, ma l’unica ad aver reagito con prontezza è stata Clarice, la quale ha fatto presente a Giuliano che per andare a vivere da soli c’è bisogno anche di avere stoviglie, asciugamani, e cose banali come le mollette per il bucato – cose che neanche Francesco aveva ricordato di comprare a suo tempo, finché non aveva fatto la prima lavatrice e si era trovato ad appendere tutto sulle grucce perché non aveva pensato a un dettaglio talmente minimo come le mollette da bucato – e non solo lo ha accompagnato ad acquistare tutto il necessario, ma lo ha anche aiutato a mettere in ordine l’appartamento finché Giuliano non è riuscito a sentirlo _casa_.

E contro ogni aspettativa – contro anche ogni timore – Giuliano sembra essersi adattato bene alla vita da solo. Che poi non è mai davvero solo perché Francesco e Novella sono a diciotto scalini di distanza e ormai è come se vivessero tutti e tre un po’ in un appartamento e un po’ nell’altro, e la coppia anziana che vive davanti a Giuliano ha praticamente deciso di adottarlo dopo il primo sorriso che lui ha rivolto loro.

Quindi Francesco non se lo aspetta. È rientrato dalla banca e deve passare per casa di Giuliano a recuperare una maglietta e le scarpe che ha dimenticato lì due sere fa quando Giuliano gli si è addormentato addosso e Francesco è tornato da Novella alle sei del mattino, salendo le scale scalzo per non far rumore. Le ha dato un bacio sulla fronte mentre lei ancora dormiva e si è vestito per andare a lavoro con un sorriso pacifico sulle labbra.

Anche Novella è felice adesso. Perché è tornata a casa, perché _ha_ una casa. Sembra tutto perfetto.

Per quel che ne sa Francesco _è_ tutto perfetto.

Eppure Giuliano ora non risponde alla porta, e Francesco sa che è in casa perché l’auto e la moto sono nel garage, le ha viste, così come ha visto la finestra della cucina aperta, e Giuliano la chiude sempre quando non è in casa perché è l’unico punto tramite cui qualche ladro potrebbe intrufolarsi nell’appartamento.

Alla terza volta che bussa alla porta e Giuliano non risponde, Francesco lo chiama al cellulare, l’ansia che gli fa tremare i muscoli sotto alla pelle e inizia ad annebbiargli la vista.

Giuliano non risponde.

Nello spazio di un secondo Francesco pensa a un miliardo di cose: che si sia sentito male, che sia sotto la doccia con il cellulare in un’altra stanza, che sia svenuto, che sia arrabbiato con Francesco per motivi di cui lui non sa niente, che il nuovo dosaggio dei medicinali gli abbia fatto male e che ora stia soffocando nel suo stesso vomito, che stia ascoltando la musica con le cuffie e non senta Francesco che lo chiama.

Ma la porta è chiusa. La porta è chiusa e questo non è normale perché di solito Giuliano la lascia sempre accostata per permettere a Francesco di andare e venire, per far entrare Novella che ha deciso che è suo dovere coltivargli un principio di giardino sul terrazzo perché secondo lei le piante rinfrancano lo spirito più dell’alcol.

La porta è chiusa e Francesco non riesce a smettere di battere i pugni contro il legno e chiamare e: “Giuliano, cazzo, muovi quel culo adesso!”

Federico, il vecchio vicino di Giuliano fa capolino dalla porta di fianco, la fronte lucida e stempiata rigata da rughe preoccupate.

“Francesco, va tutto bene? Sei rimasto chiuso fuori?”

Francesco non si era reso conto di aver fatto così tanta confusione da attirare persino la sua attenzione. E no, non va tutto bene, perché Giuliano non sta aprendogli questa maledetta porta che non dovrebbe nemmeno essere chiusa tanto per cominciare, e Francesco non ha neanche idea per quale motivo Giuliano abbia deciso di chiuderla. Di chiudere _lui_ fuori.

E quindi non sa cosa rispondere. Boccheggia e guarda Federico senza riuscire a proferire parola.

L’uomo anziano si acciglia ed esce di casa, le ciabatte in feltro che attutiscono il suono soffice dei suoi passi strascicati.

“Francesco, figliolo, stai bene?”

“Giuliano…” riesce solo a mormorare.

Federico lancia uno sguardo allarmato alla porta chiusa. “Che succede al Giuliano? S’è sentito male?”

“Non lo so. Non…”

“Vo a chiama’ i pompieri. Se s’è sentito male… è giovine, ma se s’è sentito male…”

Francesco ci ha già pensato, ma per qualche motivo sente che non è quella la ragione. Lui che non crede nell’intuito o negli istinti a pelle, _se lo sente_ che questo non è Giuliano che ha battuto la testa e perso i sensi: questo è Giuliano che si è barricato in casa propria per guardarsi le ferite da poco rimarginate e riaprirle tutte a morsi.

“No. Chiamo il fratello di Giuliano. Adesso…” Francesco si ferma. Sente l’ansia che gli batte in gola e ostacola le parole, e se si concede di andare avanti così sarà inutile a Giuliano perché Francesco lo sa che il panico lo rende inservibile, che lo fa diventare cieco, che lo fa diventare cattivo molto più della rabbia o della delusione. Quindi prende un respiro profondo a occhi chiusi e semplicemente _decide_ che Giuliano è vivo dietro a questa porta e che è il momento di calmarsi perché ora può solo chiamare Lorenzo e aspettare che arrivi e che convinca Giuliano ad aprire e a _parlare_ invece di nascondersi.

“Adesso ce ne occupiamo io e lui, non si preoccupi.”

*

_“Vieni qui. Non so cosa sia successo, ma Giuliano non sta bene.”_

Francesco sta aspettando con la fronte appoggiata alla porta. Il taglio della mano è rosso per tutte le volte in cui ha battuto il pugno e ordinato – persino _implorato_ –Giuliano perché gli aprisse.

Lorenzo arriva con i capelli bagnati di pioggia incollati alla nuca e alla fronte, il passo febbricitante di chi è in preda al panico.

“Perché non sei entrato in casa con la chiave?”

Francesco risponde con voce piatta, quasi calma. Ormai è sprofondato in quello stato di freddezza e distacco che ha imparato a raggiungere quando è sconvolto e non vuole permettere ai sentimenti di ferirlo o distrarlo.

“Non gira. Giuliano deve aver lasciato la sua dentro per bloccare la serratura.”

Lorenzo sbianca di colpo e Francesco sa perfettamente cosa stia pensando: che Giuliano ha bisogno dei suoi spazi, dei suoi momenti di quiete, ed è il motivo per cui Francesco gli ha proposto di vivere vicino a lui invece che _con_ lui, ma Giuliano è anche molto rapido nel permettere ai suoi pensieri di mangiarlo vivo quando la solitudine straborda, quando diventa fredda invece di confortante. E quelli sono i momenti in cui dovrebbe chiedere aiuto, quelli in cui lo psichiatra gli ha detto che dovrebbe chiamare i suoi numeri sicuri piuttosto che cercare di reprimere tutto con l’alcol, il fumo e gli incontri casuali. Quelli sono i momenti per cui una volta Giuliano non si faceva vedere per giorni, e quando ricompariva aveva sempre qualche livido addosso e gli strascichi di una sbornia che gli macchiavano l’alito. Quelli sono i momenti per cui Giuliano di solito lascia la porta di casa aperta ora, perché fa ancora troppa fatica a chiamare per chiedere aiuto, ma almeno così lascia a Francesco e Lorenzo la possibilità di trovarlo prima che si faccia troppo male.

“Giuliano? Sono Lorenzo, aprimi. C’è anche Francesco con me, _aprici_ ,” Lorenzo lo prega roco. La voce gli si spezza sull’ultima parola e Francesco sta per consigliargli di alzare i toni perché Giuliano non potrà mai sentirlo a meno che non sia esattamente dietro la porta e…

Giuliano è sicuramente dietro quella porta. Perché è _Giuliano_.

L’unica risposta è lo stesso silenzio con cui Francesco sta combattendo da quasi un’ora.

Lorenzo stringe i denti e deglutisce con gli occhi chiusi e serrati, il corpo intero che vibra. Alza la mano chiusa per bussare ma ferma il polso a mezz’aria, il pugno così stretto che trema.

“Giuliano, lo so che sei lì! Aprici!”

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, uno solo ma lento e furente, picchia contro la porta con così tanta violenza che il colpo risuona nel pianerottolo vuoto con un’eco sordo. Lorenzo non può non essersi fatto male ma evidentemente non gli importa, inizia a prendere a pugni e a calci la porta e a chiamare suo fratello.

“Giuliano? Giuliano, mi senti? Noi non ce ne andiamo finché non apri. Hai capito? Noi non ce ne andiamo!”

Francesco lo afferra per le spalle e cerca di tirarlo indietro, ma Lorenzo si avventa contro quella barriera che li separa da Giuliano e da qualunque cosa lui stia pensando.

“Lorenzo, calmati!”

“Mi calmerò quando Giuliano aprirà questa maledetta porta!” Lorenzo esclama sottolineando ogni parola con un nuovo calcio secco che rimbomba tutto attorno a loro.

È quando Lorenzo urla ancora il nome di Giuliano e Francesco _sente_ il rumore delle sue lacrime prima ancora di girarsi verso il suo viso e vedere i suoi occhi lucidi, che Francesco si rende conto che Lorenzo non ha mai superato il trauma dell’incidente, delle settimane che Giuliano ha passato su un letto di ospedale con le palpebre abbassate e i macchinari attaccati che scandivano il ritmo di un battito cardiaco sempre troppo lento per non essere spaventoso. A differenza loro che hanno imparato a lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, Lorenzo vive ancora nell’incubo.

E Francesco sta seriamente valutando di sfondare la porta a questo punto, perché ormai è troppo tempo che nessuno risponde, e l’idea iniziale di _Giuliano sta semplicemente essendo Giuliano_ ha lasciato spazio alla paura sempre più stridula che invece gli sia davvero successo qualcosa. Finché Giuliano finalmente apre, gli occhi arrossati e il viso tirato di chi ha passato la notte sveglio a contare i demoni che camminano sul soffitto.

“Voi non lo capite proprio quando uno vuole stare da solo, vero?”

Francesco sbraita un insulto e Lorenzo si frappone tra lui e Giuliano appena prima che Francesco possa prenderlo per il collo e sbatterlo contro il muro.

Lorenzo sta ancora tremando e la voce gli esce in appena più di un sussurro, ma il suo sollievo è palpabile, sfavillante nel crollo stanco con cui curva la schiena appena vede suo fratello in piedi davanti a lui. Vivo.

“Se la prossima volta ce lo dicessi invece di farci temere che tu sia svenuto o morto, potremmo stare tutti in pace, no, Giuliano?”

Giuliano scrolla le spalle.

“Beh, eccomi qui. Non sono morto.”

È questo gesto di noncuranza passiva, così sbagliato addosso a Giuliano, uno abituato a mangiarsi la vita e berne le parole come fossero vino, che manda a Francesco il sangue alla testa. Spinge via Lorenzo ed entra in casa con una singola falcata, afferra Giuliano per i vestiti con una razza di rabbia che non sentiva da tempo, quella delle iene che in un cadavere non vedono lo schifo e il marcio ma la possibilità di un pasto.

“Si può sapere che cazzo ti prende?”

Giuliano non si scompone. Guarda Francesco con occhi vitrei e anche questo è sbagliato, anche questo non è Giuliano. Francesco vuole scuoterlo e ordinargli di reagire, di urlargli in faccia o anche picchiarlo se serve, perché _questo_ è quello che Giuliano fa quando viene attaccato.

“Ho un figlio,” dice invece, e la voce gli trema non nelle parole ma nel respiro, nell’aria che gli si spezza dentro alla gola e se ne va con uno schiocco malato contro il palato.

Francesco molla la presa e il suo pugno chiuso si trasforma in un palmo disteso sopra al petto.

“Cosa?”

Giuliano fa un mezzo sorriso, l’angolo delle labbra pizzicato dalle unghie dell’isteria.

“Ho un figlio. O così pare. Si chiama Giulio.”

La porta dell’appartamento si chiude con un tonfo affrettato mentre Lorenzo si precipita dentro con loro.

“Di cosa stai parlando? Giuliano, lo so che a queste cose sei sempre stato attento. Come è potuto succedere?”

Giuliano ride sarcasticamente e si passa una mano sulla faccia, un gesto stanco che tanto lui quanto Lorenzo sono soliti fare solo quando sono disperati e non capiscono più in che direzione il mondo stia girando.

“Direi che non sono stato attento abbastanza, no?”

Francesco sente il bisogno di indietreggiare. Di allontanarsi, di dire che no, _no, non può essere, cosa diavolo sta succedendo adesso_ , ma ha l’impressione che Giuliano sia ancora in piedi solo perché c’è lui a mantenerlo stabile con quella mano piantata in mezzo al petto, sopra al cuore, e quindi rimane lì. A sostenerlo.

Lorenzo sbatte le palpebre, incredulo, si porta le dita alle labbra come se dovesse estrarsi fisicamente le domande e i dubbi dalla bocca.

“Sei certo che il bambino sia tuo? Potrebbe essere un errore, possiamo chiedere un test di paternità, si può…”

Giuliano scuote la testa, il sorriso amaro pieno di lacrime inespresse ancora tirato sul viso.

“È Fioretta, Lorenzo. Può essere solo mio.”

Lorenzo si incupisce di colpo. “Credevo non l’avessi più vista.”

Francesco li guarda senza capire. Fioretta deve appartenere agli anni in cui lui non c’era, a una parentesi di vita di cui nessuno dei due ha voluto parlargli. E la cosa non dovrebbe ferirlo perché ci sono dettagli di quel periodo, _persone_ di quel periodo, su cui anche Francesco ha preferito tacere, ma qualcosa gli duole comunque nel petto e nella gola perché fa male ricordare che ci sono stati anni in cui gli uomini che ama non sono stati suoi. Che lui non era lì con loro.

Giuliano stringe ancora le spalle come se non gli importasse, come se desiderasse che questa cosa non lo stesse toccando quando invece è fin troppo evidente che gli è appena crollato il mondo addosso e non sa neanche da che parte iniziare per rimetterlo a posto.

“Sono stato con lei la sera dell’incidente e poi non l’ho più sentita. Aveva detto di non volermi più vedere. Di nuovo,” racconta. “Ora capisco perché,” aggiunge con un’altra risata spenta, prosciugata, e gli occhi si distraggono e guardano verso il soffitto, lontano da Francesco e Lorenzo che ormai sono troppo capaci di leggergli in volto tutto quello che pensa, quello che prova.

Le dita di Francesco fremono. Gratta le unghie contro la felpa blu di Giuliano, si concede dei respiri lenti e a occhi chiusi prima di lasciarlo andare, di spostargli quella mano dal petto anche se gli serve per contare i battiti del cuore di Giuliano.

“E dopo quasi quattro anni le viene finalmente in mente di dirti che era incinta?”

Giuliano fa un verso di diniego. “Stanno messi male con i soldi e il padre di Fioretta è venuto a cercarmi di nascosto da lei per chiedermi una mano. Fosse per lei non avrei mai dovuto saperlo.”

Francesco sente il cuore lacerarsi per lui.

“Giuliano…”

Ma Giuliano scoppia a ridere con le dita aperte davanti al volto per nascondersi. Ride finché non è chiaro che sta trattenendo i singhiozzi e si conficca le unghie nella pelle del viso prima di ritrovare la forza di guardarli entrambi negli occhi. “Perché non voleva dirmelo? Faccio così schifo che non posso neanche sapere di avere un figlio?”

Lorenzo non sembra sapere cosa fare. Nell’incertezza, sfiora il braccio di Giuliano con una mano gentile, come fa con i suoi figli quando piangono per un ginocchio sbucciato o un brutto sogno.

“No, Giuliano, no, non puoi sapere cosa abbia pensato.”

“Cosa credeva, che me ne sarei lavato le mani, che le avrei detto di sbarazzarsene?”

Lorenzo scuote la testa con un sospiro amaro. Guarda Francesco e poi Giuliano, e si vede che nella sua testa stanno sfrecciando mille pensieri e almeno quindici buone giustificazioni per il comportamento di questa Fioretta. Fa una smorfia come se le parole che sta per pronunciare gli dolessero anche solo mentre le pensa, eppure le dice lo stesso: “Giuliano, devi ammettere che non sei mai stato bravo ad assumerti le tue responsabilità.”

Giuliano si irrigidisce e sobbalza come se lo avessero appena schiaffeggiato.

Francesco non lo ha mai visto arrabbiarsi con Lorenzo, ma non ha neanche mai sentito Lorenzo sbagliare così colossalmente ad aprire bocca.

Giuliano fa un passo avanti con la mascella contratta e gli occhi ancora lucidi ma incandescenti. “Non ci provare neanche, Lorenzo! Non sono io quello che si tira indietro tra noi due!”

“Giuliano–”

“Non me la sono presa quando hai osato metter bocca su Simonetta ma giuro che stavolta neanche Dio mi ferma dal picchiarti se vai avanti!”

Francesco lo trattiene per entrambe le spalle e cerca i suoi occhi. “Fermati! Non ti stiamo accusando di nulla. Siamo qua per te, Giuliano, non contro di te.”

Giuliano dimena le braccia per liberarsi ma Francesco lo spinge contro il muro e gli ripete: “Giuliano, non siamo contro di te! Lascia perdere quel che ha detto Lorenzo.”

“Io ci sono sempre stato!” Giuliano urla. “Ci sono sempre stato! Anche quando non mi volevate!”

“Sì, lo sappiamo.”

Anche quando tutti loro erano troppo presi da sé stessi e dai loro problemi, Giuliano c’è sempre stato. C’è stato durante le inquietudini di Lorenzo prima e dopo il matrimonio, quando Bianca e Guglielmo avevano deciso di farsi una vita lontana da tutti e quando poi se l’erano vista crollare tra le braccia. È riuscito ad esserci persino quando Francesco aveva lasciato la casa di suo zio, con uno sguardo scambiato in silenzio tra i cocci di vetro ai piedi di Francesco, e Francesco l’aveva capito fin da quell’istante che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto allungare la mano già allora e Giuliano avrebbe teso la sua, gliel’avrebbe stretta.

Ma Francesco non aveva voluto.

“Lo sappiamo,” gli sussurra ancora e passa una mano sulla nuca di Giuliano, tra i suoi capelli. Lo accompagna piano su di sé, quasi lo deve costringere ad abbandonarsi a un abbraccio zitto, ma appena lo fa, Giuliano si stringe a lui e cede con tutto il suo peso addosso a Francesco.

Lorenzo si avvicina a loro e prende la mano di Giuliano che è appoggiata alla schiena di Francesco, intreccia le dita con quelle di suo fratello.

“Quando mai non ti ho voluto, Giuliano? Io ho sempre bisogno di te.”

Perché Lorenzo potrebbe sopravvivere senza Francesco, senza Clarice, ma non concepisce nemmeno che esista una vita senza suo fratello. Non sarebbe completo senza di lui. E forse la più grande tragedia in tutta questa storia è che proprio Giuliano ancora non se ne rende conto.

Una parte di lui è tuttora ancorata all’impressione di essere solo la seconda scelta di ognuno di loro.

Francesco sente il calore di entrambi avvolgerlo, di Giuliano davanti a sé e di Lorenzo alle sue spalle, e solo adesso che entrambi sono presenti – vivi, concreti, _tangibili_ – si permette di sospirare di sollievo, quasi di sorridere.

“Puoi contare su di noi.”

Giuliano bisbiglia con la bocca premuta contro la spalla di Francesco, le parole attutite dalla stoffa della camicia in cotone: “Non so cosa devo fare. Ha ragione lei a volermi lontano, non posso fare il padre.”

“Perché no?”

Giuliano ride laconico. “Mi hai visto?”

“Sì. Ti vediamo, Giuliano.”

Lorenzo si tende verso suo fratello e gli bacia la fronte, abbraccia lui e Francesco come fossero una sola persona. Forse lo sono. Lo sono diventati. Sono tutti e tre un’unica cosa che non può più esistere divisa.

“Vuoi almeno conoscerlo?”

Giuliano rabbrividisce. Le tre sillabe che pronuncia sono così chiare e così sentite che il cuore di Francesco perde un battito.

“Dio, sì.”

“Allora cominciamo da qui. Andiamo a conoscere tuo figlio.”

*

Quella notte, Lorenzo e Francesco restano da Giuliano. Dormono così, scossi e abbracciati, Giuliano stretto in mezzo a loro come una foglia che va protetta dal vento. Il suo corpo è caldo e solido ma la pelle è talmente liscia che ricorda loro qualcosa di fragile che ha bisogno della loro compagnia, della loro presenza che lo rivesta come un’armatura per difendersi dalle intemperie e dai colpi di spada di questo nemico che si chiama semplicemente _vita_.

Sono con lui quando Giuliano prende coraggio e chiama Fioretta, sono con lui quando la telefonata degenera in quella che può essere definita solo una gara di urla e colpe mai perdonate. Sono con lui anche quando Giuliano mette giù il telefono e tira un pugno al tavolo prima di scoppiare di nuovo a piangere, e Lorenzo gli prende la mano e lo bacia con delicatezza sulle nocche arrossate.

_“Siamo qui, Giuliano. Non hai bisogno di fare questa cosa da solo.”_

_Hai già affrontato troppe cose da solo_.

Hai già affrontato gli occhi di Simonetta che si chiudono per l’ultima volta e la sua mano che perde forza nella tua, hai affrontato il matrimonio di Lorenzo con la donna che te l’avrebbe portato via per sempre e tutte le volte che i tuoi genitori ti hanno guardato con affetto misto a quel tocco di sufficienza perché non sei mai stato ciò che volevano. Ma quei giorni sono passati, e noi siamo qua perché non si debbano più ripetere.

Quindi Francesco e Lorenzo sono con Giuliano anche davanti al cancelletto anonimo della casa di Coverciano dove Fioretta è tornata a vivere con i suoi genitori quando è rimasta incinta e si è resa conto di non farcela da sola.

Giuliano suona il campanello con la mano libera. L’altra è stretta saldamente in quella di Francesco, ma quando la porta viene aperta Giuliano la ritira come se le dita di Francesco scottassero e la nasconde nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Francesco percepisce il vuoto nella sua mano con la stessa violenza di un pugno sferrato in pieno petto ma incassa stoicamente, si morde l’interno della guancia e cerca di dissimulare lo sconcerto.

Per un momento, si chiede se è così che si sentisse Giuliano quando Simonetta doveva fingere davanti al marito, se provasse lo stesso disagio quando loro tre erano ragazzi e Francesco presentava Novella come la sua ragazza mentre Giuliano era solo _“un mio amico.”_

L’uomo che li accoglie deve essere Antonio, il padre di Fioretta. Francesco non lo riconosce, come non avrebbe riconosciuto nemmeno Fioretta: a quanto pare lei è una vecchia conoscenza, ma le ragazze che un tempo gravitavano attorno a Giuliano e Lorenzo erano sempre troppe e tutte uguali ai suoi occhi, tutte minacce e tutte granelli di polvere, lui stesso una minaccia e un granello di polvere – se non che _no_ , Francesco era ben più che una minaccia e ben più che polvere, e farà bene a ricordarsi che Giuliano ha scelto di stare con lui adesso e che l’avrebbe scelto ancora ai tempi delle ragazze minacce e delle ragazze granelli di polvere, solo che lui e Lorenzo non gliene avevano dato la possibilità.

Il padre di Fioretta li fa entrare con un sorriso enorme e una stretta di mano che tradisce il suo nervosismo, forse perché Fioretta ha avuto giorni per fargli pesare la decisione di agire alle sue spalle o forse perché teme che Giuliano possa disinteressarsi al bambino e lasciare che i loro problemi rimangano solo loro. Forse semplicemente Fioretta non l’ha avvisato che Giuliano non sarebbe venuto da solo, e la presenza di Lorenzo e Francesco lo ha spiazzato.

All’interno la casa è dignitosa ma mostra qualche segno dell’incedere del tempo: i mobili sono vecchi e la pareti andrebbero ridipinte, c’è un senso di disordine generale dato dalle _troppe_ foto incorniciate, i _troppi_ soprammobili, i _troppi_ centrini ricamati probabilmente quando Moro era ancora al governo. L’impronta di una generazione più vecchia di quella di Francesco è ovunque, non lascia spazio alle tracce della vita e del gusto di qualcuno più giovane. A Francesco ricorda gli anni che ha passato sotto lo stesso tetto di suo zio solo perché non sapeva dove altro potesse stare, chi altri l’avrebbe mai voluto.

In salotto, Fioretta e sua madre li aspettano.

Fioretta non è come Francesco se l’aspettava: la immaginava più appariscente, un po’ come tutte le ragazze polvere che sono sempre state amiche e amanti di Giuliano, invece Fioretta è dotata di una bellezza naturale e senza pretese. È alta quasi quanto lui e Giuliano, longilinea e affascinante anche con il viso privo di trucco, gli occhi arrabbiati e penetranti che si accendono di sospetto non appena loro tre entrano nella stanza. Non viene loro incontro, rimane rigida e in piedi davanti alla finestra, con le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.

“Ciao,” li saluta asciutta.

_“Ciao!”_

Francesco si gira in direzione della voce piccola ed educata che li ha accolti e sente il sangue defluirgli dalla faccia. Seduto sul divano di fianco al sorriso titubante della madre di Fioretta, c’è Giulio.

Il bambino ha i capelli più scuri di quelli di Giuliano ma non tanto quanto quelli di Fioretta, con un accenno di riccioli sui ciuffi più lunghi davanti alla fronte. Ha le guance tonde, la bocca gentile e la pelle dorata di un bimbo abituato a stare spesso all’aperto, ma sono i suoi occhi che fanno perdere a Francesco un battito: sono castani e grandi, e anche solo guardando quelli ci si può togliere ogni dubbio su chi sia il padre di questo bambino perché la forma è la stessa, ma soprattutto perché c’è quel _qualcosa_ di acceso e limpido nel suo sguardo che è identico al bagliore indefinibile che Francesco riconosce ogni volta che guarda Giuliano negli occhi, che ha trovato sempre e solo in lui. E ora in questo bambino. In suo figlio.

Antonio spettina la capigliatura ribelle del nipote e gli sorride. “Bello di nonno, lo sai chi è questo signore qua?”

Fioretta si fa avanti con un cipiglio rabbioso e le mani strette a pugno. “Pa’, non ti azzardare!”

Giulio scuote la testa, corruccia le labbra rosa e li osserva con aria curiosa. I suoi occhi si soffermano su Giuliano. “No.”

“Questo qui è il tuo babbo.”

Giulio si gira verso il nonno con gli occhi sgranati. “Ho un babbo?”

Fioretta soffia un _“No”_ deciso, ma il padre la ignora e fa cenno a Giuliano di avvicinarsi.

“Sì, è questo qua. Ti va di conoscerlo?”

Giulio annuisce, tende la mano a Giuliano con un’educazione compita che ha del comico.

“Ciao! Io sono Giulio.”

Giuliano si muove lentamente, come se il suo corpo fosse composto da ingranaggi freddi che cigolano dolorosamente. Piega le ginocchia fino ad essere alla stessa altezza di Giulio e allunga la mano, stringe con cautela quella piccola del bambino tra le dita larghe. “Ciao, Giulio.”

“Non sapevo di avere un babbo.”

Giuliano sorride. È una smorfia sorpresa e terrorizzata, ma c’è un’ombra di gioia sincera dentro. “Non sapevo di avere un figlio.”

“Perché?”

Giuliano scandisce le parole lentamente, in cerca di una scusa, una motivazione più semplice e meno cattiva di _tua_ _madre sperava di non rivedermi mai più_.

“Perché ero via. Ero distante.”

“Dist–” Giulio incespica sulla parola, si morde il labbro.

“Lontano. Mi dispiace.”

Giulio lo guarda. Francesco sente il peso dei suoi occhi innocenti come se fosse lui al posto di Giuliano e non sa cosa Giulio ci veda, ma forse riconosce un pezzo che gli piace nel suo viso, qualcosa di familiare, perché si apre in un sorriso elettrizzato e afferra il polso di Giuliano per tirarselo vicino.

“Sai che io ho un aereo potentissimo? Vieni, te lo faccio vedere!”

Giuliano si gira verso Fioretta mentre Antonio sembra già rilassarsi, già pronto a indicare la direzione a Giuliano. Ma non sta ad Antonio decidere, quindi Giuliano aspetta. Non chiede niente a parole, ma sul suo viso c’è comunque scritta la domanda.

Fioretta fa una smorfia infelice ma sospira e annuisce rassegnata, e allora Giuliano si lascia condurre da Giulio su per le scale, la mano stretta in quella più piccola del bambino. Di suo figlio.

Francesco li segue con gli occhi, registra passivamente i racconti allegri di Giulio che si affievoliscono lungo gli scalini.

Rimangono lui, Lorenzo, Fioretta e il disagio palpabile dei suoi genitori.

Lorenzo rompe il silenzio senza sorrisi e con un tono di voce inaspettatamente duro.

“Noi dobbiamo parlare.”

“Sarebbe meglio aspettare Giuliano,” Francesco gli fa presente.

“No. Questi sono discorsi che è bene che Giulio non senta e almeno finché Giuliano è con lui a distrarlo possiamo parlare indisturbati. Sei d’accordo con me, Fioretta?”

Fioretta annuisce controvoglia, a labbra strette. “Sì. Mamma, pa’, lasciateci soli per favore.”

“Ma, Fiore…”

Lei zittisce la protesta di suo padre con un’occhiata furente. “Non ti sei già messo in mezzo abbastanza? Di mio figlio posso occuparmi da me!”

Francesco si aspetta di sentire una parola rassicurante da parte di Lorenzo, qualche gentilezza che plachi gli animi, ma Lorenzo rimane in silenzio a fissare le persone davanti a loro con la mascella contratta e le mani strette nei pugni.

Lorenzo è in collera.

Lo ha nascosto finora dietro a tutta la sua preoccupazione per Giuliano e i tentativi di rasserenare suo fratello, di sembrare calmo per lui, ma Lorenzo perde la ragione quando si parla di figli, e se Francesco non fosse stato altrettanto concentrato su Giuliano e solo su di lui, si sarebbe accorto che probabilmente Lorenzo sta contando i giorni che suo fratello ha perso e durante i quali avrebbe potuto fare il padre, durante cui avrebbe potuto esserci per quel bambino con gli occhi così spaventosamente simili a quelli di Giuliano. Sta anche contando i giorni in cui suo fratello si è sentito meno di niente perché Fioretta avrebbe preferito tenerlo all’oscuro di tutto per sempre.

La madre di Fioretta posa una mano sul braccio di suo marito e lo porta via nonostante la recalcitranza. Continuano entrambi a guardarsi alle spalle mentre escono dal salotto, e c’è un istante in cui Francesco incrocia lo sguardo della donna e si sente di annuire. Non sa a cosa, non sa perché, ma gli sembra giusto cercare di rassicurare la madre di Fioretta, per quanto può.

Lei gli risponde con un cenno della testa e sembra più tranquilla, passa il braccio attorno a quello del marito e se ne va.

Lorenzo si porta avanti con una falcata nel momento stesso in cui i genitori di Fioretta non sono più lì.

“Lo hai chiamato Giulio.”

Fioretta alza il mento e incrocia di nuovo le braccia, stringe le spalle con un finto menefreghismo che ricorda… beh, che ricorda Giuliano.

Francesco inizia a vedere cosa possa averli attirati l’uno verso l’altra alcuni anni fa.

“E con ciò?”

Lorenzo fa una smorfia supponente e non risponde.

Perché Giulio è un nome che assomiglia molto a Giuliano e non c’è davvero bisogno di spiegare cosa questo possa voler dire. Anche il figlio di Lorenzo ha il nome di qualcuno che nessuno di loro potrà mai più vedere, così come Fioretta credeva – forse si augurava – di non vedere mai più Giuliano.

“Pensavi davvero di tenerlo per sempre lontano da suo padre?”

“Giulio non ha bisogno di un padre. Ha già me.”

“Quindi non trovi che Giuliano avesse almeno il diritto di sapere di avere un figlio?”

Chiunque altro si lascerebbe intimorire dallo sguardo tempestoso di Lorenzo e la piega aggressiva con cui inclina la testa per fissarla negli occhi, ma Fioretta gli punta un dito contro e sibila altrettanto irata: “No, non trovo. Tuo fratello è un irresponsabile e un egocentrico, se anche mettesse la testa a posto non sarebbe mai adatto a fare il genitore.”

Lorenzo prende un respiro profondo per calmarsi, si passa sul viso una mano che trema dalla rabbia. “Fioretta, conosco mio fratello meglio di chiunque altro e so che potrei affidargli la mia vita e quella dei miei figli a occhi chiusi. Se gli permetti di fare parte del mondo di Giulio, Giuliano farà tutto il possibile per assicurarsi che vostro figlio stia bene e sia felice.”

Fioretta trasalisce al _vostro_ e, se possibile, i suoi occhi si fanno ancora più duri.

“Giulio _è_ felice. Non so cosa vi siate messi in testa, ma non ci servite voi o il vostro aiuto. Ce la possiamo cavare da soli.”

“Ne sei sicura? Perché tuo padre ha detto a Giuliano che tua madre è ai primi stadi dell’Alzheimer,” Lorenzo le rinfaccia con freddezza. “Non può più prendersi cura lei di Giulio mentre tu e tuo padre siete a lavoro. Presto dovrete assumere qualcuno che si occupi di lei a tempo pieno oppure uno di voi due dovrà restare a casa per starle dietro sempre, dunque o rimarrebbe solo una persona a doverne mantenere quattro o ce ne sarebbero due ma dovendo stipendiare l’assistenza per tua madre. E poi anche tuo padre sta invecchiando e presto o tardi neanche lui sarà più affidabile e avrà bisogno di supporto, e a quel punto cosa conti di fare? Adesso sei qui che vivi con i tuoi genitori perché già ora non ce la fai a crescere Giulio da sola, come farai quando tua madre sarà delirante e tuo padre sarà troppo stanco per riuscire a badare a lei e al bambino?”

“Lorenzo, vacci piano,” Francesco lo ferma con urgenza, perché Lorenzo è troppo rapido nel scegliere le parole, è appena a un passo dall’iniziare a mirare e lanciarle come coltelli, ma loro due sono qui per aiutare Giuliano, non per spaventare Fioretta più di quanto non lo sia già.

“Dico davvero, Francesco. Sono curioso di sapere con quali mezzi lei speri di venirne fuori, e soprattutto come speri di salvaguardare la serenità di un bambino che sarà costretto a vedere deperire le persone che lo hanno cresciuto davvero mentre lei era via e non aveva tempo per lui!”

Francesco stringe i denti. Vorrebbe veramente poter trascinare via Lorenzo per alcuni minuti e dargli il tempo di calmarsi perché ormai lui non sta neanche più parlando di Giulio e di Fioretta: sta parlando di sé, di Bianca e di Giuliano che da bambini hanno sempre visto poco i loro genitori e hanno imparato tutto dai loro nonni. Sta ricordando come Giuliano da bambino non avesse più parlato per una settimana dopo che il loro nonno era morto e come ancora ogni tanto sparisca in soffitta a rintanarsi in mezzo a vecchissimi album di foto e scatoloni di cose appartenute a Cosimo, e sta pensando a come sia lui che Bianca piangano ancora sulla tomba della loro nonna anche se ormai sono passati trent’anni da che è stata sepolta.

E questi sono segreti che Lorenzo ha confessato a bassa voce a Francesco mentre erano a letto insieme, gli ha confidato come sia stata dura abituarsi a venire cresciuti dai loro effettivi genitori quando per lui e i suoi fratelli i veri punti di riferimento erano sempre stati Cosimo e Contessina e lo zio Marco, pure lui diventato pressoché un fantasma in seguito alla dipartita della nonna. Lorenzo sembrava sentirsi persino in colpa mentre gli sussurrava: _“Non ho amato i miei genitori di meno, ma non sono riusciti a prendersi cura di Bianca e Giuliano quanto dovevano. Non ci hanno mai compresi o protetti come facevano il nonno e la nonna e penso che nessuno di noi tre sia mai riuscito a perdonare loro per questo.”_

“Come ti permetti?” Fioretta inveisce agitando le mani in aria e Francesco spinge Lorenzo indietro di alcuni passi perché è sicuro che lui non colpirebbe mai una donna ma Fioretta non sembra disposta a farsi gli stessi problemi.

“Non credere che perché la tua famiglia è ricca puoi venire in casa mia pensando di darmi ordini su come crescere mio figlio!”

“E tu non credere di conoscere mio fratello meglio di me perché ci sei andata a letto insieme anni fa. Quel bambino sarebbe solo fortunato ad avere Giuliano come padre, e tu lo sapresti se ti fossi presa il disturbo di parlargli invece che tagliare i ponti per ben due volte!”

“Mi ha usata come un passatempo la prima volta e per dimenticare un’altra la seconda, scusa tanto se non ho pensato che l’idea di un figlio lo elettrizzasse!”

No, Giuliano aveva cercato di dimenticare Francesco e Lorenzo la prima volta, e poi di sopravvivere alla morte dell’unica persona che avesse dato senso alla sua vita dopo che loro erano spariti. Ma Fioretta questo non lo può sapere perché Giuliano ha sempre preferito farsi odiare e spacciarsi per qualcuno che non è pur di tenersi tutti i suoi demoni stretti sul cuore.

Francesco interviene solo perché prova pena per Lorenzo e prova pena per Fioretta. Per Lorenzo perché è difficile far capire anche ad altri come funzioni la testa di suo fratello senza dar loro in pasto i segreti più cari di Giuliano, e per Fioretta perché è comunque una persona che si è sentita tradita due volte dalla medesima persona e che ora la vita sta mettendo con le spalle al muro per l’ennesima volta.

“Nessuno ti sta chiedendo di perdonare quello che Giuliano ti ha fatto. Lui ha sbagliato, ma questo non significa per forza che non sia in grado di aiutarti con tuo figlio.”

Fioretta lo zittisce con un’occhiata avvelenata.

“Si può sapere chi saresti tu?”

Francesco non sa che rispondere.

Il fidanzato di Giuliano. Il suo compagno. Quello che lo aspetta sotto lo studio dello psichiatra quando le sessioni di terapia scavano troppo a fondo. Sono lo stesso che lo ha mandato all’ospedale a suon di botte a vent’anni ed è in parte colpa mia se mesi dopo è finito a letto con te la prima volta. Sono la sola persona con cui abbia mai voluto condividere suo fratello e sono anche l’unico capace di amare sia lui che Lorenzo con tutti i loro pregi e i loro difetti. Sono l’uomo che prima ha lottato per allontanarlo e poi per riaverlo.

Sono quello che gli ha tenuto la mano da casa _nostra_ fin davanti alla tua porta, ma poi Giuliano l’ha ritratta per non farsi vedere da voi che forse non capireste.

“Sono un amico.”

“Un amico suo non c’entra con i fatti miei e di mio figlio. Perché sei qui?”

“Perché ero con Giuliano quando ha avuto l’incidente l’ultima volta che vi siete visti.”

“Quando hanno cercato di ucciderlo, vorrai dire. Capisci perché non posso lasciare che si avvicini a noi? C’è gente là fuori che voleva Giuliano morto, quanto potrebbe volerci prima che qualcuno pensi di usare Giulio per arrivare a lui?”

“Non c’è più nessuno che voglia fare del male a Giuliano.”

“Non puoi saperlo. È andata male a uno di loro, ma chi lo sa quanti ce ne sono ancora pronti a riprovarci? Non so in che giri sia finito Giuliano per attirarsi attenzioni simili, ma non esiste che io metta a repentaglio l’incolumità di mio figlio per acquietare la vostra coscienza.”

“Non ci sono mai stati giri e non ci sono altre persone, e lo so perché l’uomo che ha investito me e Giuliano era mio zio.”

Fioretta sbianca di colpo.

“ _Tu_ sei il nipote di Jacopo Pazzi?”

Francesco sospira e annuisce stancamente. Era da tempo che non pensava più a se stesso come al nipote di Jacopo. Era anche da tempo che non pensava più a suo zio. Non può certo dire che gli mancasse la sensazione di disagio e di _sbagliato_ che gli appiccica la pelle nel vedersi di nuovo definito come suo parente.

“Sì. Ha cresciuto lui me e mio fratello, quindi credimi quando ti dico che conoscevo fin troppo bene che tipo di persona fosse. Mio zio era aggressivo, era violento, e pensava che tutti fossero suoi nemici. Ma grazie a Dio era anche un singolo uomo e tutti i pericoli che poteva comportare sono morti con lui. Il resto della mia famiglia–” _sono Lorenzo e Giuliano_ – “non è come lui. E comunque Giuliano se l’era fatto nemico quando ha aiutato mio fratello ad andarsene di casa, quindi trai tu le conclusioni che vuoi,” aggiunge stringendo le spalle.

Fioretta prende un respiro profondo. Si morde le labbra e incrocia di nuovo le braccia contro il petto. Sembra stia per piangere.

“Giulio è la cosa più importante di tutta la mia vita. Non importa quanto brutta possa essere la situazione, non posso presentargli un padre che oggi potrebbe esserci e domani no. È un bambino troppo sensibile, vuole _troppo_ bene. Giuliano–”

“Giuliano ci sarà,” la interrompe Lorenzo. “Lui c’è sempre stato per tutti.”

 _Anche quando non mi volevate_.

“Non per me.”

“Tu gli hai mai chiesto di rimanere?”

Fioretta ammutolisce.

E Francesco la vede: Fioretta è un’altra bambina rotta. Come lui. Come Giuliano, come Lorenzo, come Bianca e Novella e Guglielmo e persino Clarice. Ma a differenza loro lei non ha ancora trovato qualcuno che la aiuti a riunire i pezzi.

“Fioretta?”

Lei chiude gli occhi e scuote la mano come per scacciare il richiamo di Lorenzo. “Ci devo pensare.”

“Per quanto?”

“Non lo so per quanto, ho detto che ci devo pensare quindi lasciami pensare!” Fioretta sbotta. Si preme il pollice contro la fronte e morde le labbra con rabbia. “Ci devo pensare.”

Lorenzo vorrebbe dire qualcosa. Si vede _così tanto_ che sta valutando qualsiasi argomento per spingere Fioretta a prendere la decisione che lui desidera, e che lo faccia adesso. Ma alla fine si dà per vinto. Guarda Francesco in cerca di sostegno e lui gli appoggia la mano in mezzo alle scapole perché _sì, lo so. Lo so._

Lorenzo china il capo rassegnato.

“Fioretta, per mio fratello e la nostra famiglia non cambia niente darvi l’aiuto che può servirvi, e lo faremmo sia che tu accetti che Giuliano faccia la sua parte nella vita di Giulio sia che tu decida di tenerlo fuori. Ma Giulio si merita un padre.”

“Si merita un _buon_ padre,” lei ribatte, combattiva.

“Sì, un buon padre.”

Fioretta si massaggia le tempie e sospira: “Lasciatemi pensare. Devo pensare e… e dovrò cercare di spiegare tutto a Giulio.”

Da come scuote la testa e le tremano le mani, è evidente che si sente già sconfitta, ma nessuno di loro sta uscendo vincitore da questo confronto, nemmeno Lorenzo – _soprattutto Lorenzo_ – che invece è abituato a ottenere sempre ciò che desidera.

Francesco è in preda a un senso di inutilità e stanchezza cosmica. Inizia a chiedersi cosa ci faccia davvero qui, lontano da Giuliano e incapace di aiutare lui e Lorenzo perché Francesco ha solo un’idea vaga di cosa possa significare essere genitori. Però ricorda come fosse essere figli di qualcuno, e almeno per quello consiglia a Fioretta: “Datti tempo. Danne a te e Giuliano e danne a Giulio. Alla fine il parere più importante su tutta questa storia è il suo.”

“Tu hai figli?”

Francesco sta per risponderle di no, ma Lorenzo lo anticipa: “Francesco è l’unica persona di cui mio figlio si fida ciecamente, per lui è come un secondo padre. Quindi sì, ne ha.”

Fioretta inarca le sopracciglia scetticamente.

“E cosa faresti per lui?”

“Tutto,” Francesco esala prima che il nodo che gli è salito in gola alle parole di Lorenzo lo soffochi del tutto.

Fioretta rimane in silenzio. Esamina attentamente il viso di Francesco in cerca di una bugia, in cerca di un dubbio.

Non riesce a trovarne.

Alla fine annuisce gravemente. Stringe le spalle e guarda verso il soffitto nel tentativo inconfondibile di scrollarsi le lacrime di dosso prima che possano sfuggirle.

“Devo andare a vedere cosa sta combinando Giulio. È troppo tempo che non sento rumore, e se non fa rumore vuol dire che sta facendo qualcosa che non dovrebbe.”

“Ma c’è Giuliano con lui.”

“ _Appunto_. Chissà quale disastro Giulio vorrà combinare per impressionarlo.”

Il che è una filosofia tipica anche di Giuliano, quindi Francesco non può replicare. Scambia semplicemente un’occhiata con Lorenzo e decidono mutamente di seguire Fioretta lungo le scale fino al piano mansardato che è stato trasformato nella stanza di Giulio, con il letto posto sotto all’abbaino e mobili diversi tra loro che compongono il resto della camera.

Giulio è seduto a gambe incrociate sopra al letto, proteso verso Giuliano che invece è in ginocchio sul tappeto e gesticola con un pupazzo di Spiderman in mano. Giulio ascolta attentamente Giuliano e si prepara a ribattere con la medesima piega sulla bocca di quando Giuliano non è convinto di qualcosa e vuole costringerti a dargli ragione.

Così vicini, così attenti e rapiti l’uno dall’altro, è quasi impossibile non accorgersi di quanto si somiglino.

“Il motivo per cui l’Uomo Ragno è straordinario non sono i superpoteri. I superpoteri ce li possono avere tutti. Ti morde un ragno, ti addestrano dei monaci guerrieri e hai i superpoteri! Ma l’Uomo Ragno è straordinario perché è Peter Parker, e Peter Parker non si arrende mai!”

“Ma senza i superpoteri l’Uomo Ragno non è l’Uomo Ragno!”

“I superpoteri aiutano ma non sono tutto. Se Peter Parker non pensasse che è importante aiutare le persone, potrebbe avere comunque i superpoteri ma non diventerebbe l’Uomo Ragno perché non gli interesserebbe.”

“Ma non si può non aiutare!”

Lorenzo trattiene a malapena una risata compiaciuta mentre Giuliano fa una smorfia a denti scoperti. Conoscendolo, sta cercando un modo delicato di dire a Giulio che non funziona così nel mondo.

Inaspettatamente, Giuliano si scioglie in un sorriso e annuisce. “Hai ragione. Hai proprio ragione.”

“Servono i superpoteri per fare l’Uomo Ragno!”

“Sì, servono i superpoteri.”

Giulio sorride raggiante e si gira verso Fioretta. “Mamma, il babbo ha detto che ho ragione io!”

Fioretta ha un fremito, rimane ferma sulla soglia a fissare suo figlio e Giuliano con espressione esterrefatta.

“Sì, tesoro. Il babbo l’ha detto.”

“Lo possiamo tenere?”

Lei gli sorride con condiscendenza.

“Stai parlando di una persona, non di un cane. Non lo possiamo _tenere_.”

“Allora può restare?”

Fioretta sospira lentamente. Si avvicina a Giulio con passo tremante e si inginocchia anche lei ai piedi del letto insieme a Giuliano.

“Non sta a noi decidere.” Si volta verso Giuliano che è sempre più pallido e teso e la osserva come se lei gli stesse puntando un coltello alla gola. “Cosa vuoi fare, Giuliano? Vuoi restare?” sussurra.

Giuliano le afferra la mano e la stringe con forza. La voce gli trema e la sua risposta sembra più di tutto una supplica.

“Sì, per favore.”

Fioretta tace per lunghi momenti. Guarda la mano di Giuliano che stringe la sua e pare non sapere che fare, se ritrarsi o stringerla a sua volta. Il suo sorriso è tirato, stanco, ma c’è qualcosa di buono nel fondo dei suoi occhi, un barlume di perdono. Di speranza.

“Va bene. Puoi restare.”

L’esultazione di Giulio che si getta in braccio a sua madre coincide con il momento in cui Francesco riesce di nuovo a respirare.

**Author's Note:**

> ALLORA. Come ormai tutti saprete perché l’ho menzionato ogni volta che mi sia stato possibile e ormai anche il telefilm lo ha reso noto, Giuliano de’ Medici ebbe un figlio dalla sua amante/innamorata storica: Fioretta Gorini. Giulio de’ Medici nacque il 26 maggio a un mese esatto dalla morte del padre E IO PROVO MOLTI SENTIMENTI SU QUESTA COSA.  
> Tra l’altro era nei miei piani arrivare a pubblicare questa shot molto prima della messa in onda della s3 (la prima bozza era pronta almeno da dicembre 2018) ma, come ho anticipato in conclusione a _Guerriero_ , la vita reale mi sta mettendo leggermente i bastoni tra le ruote. So sorry.


End file.
